Sōma Yukihira/Gallery
Manga= Sōma Yukihira.png|Sōma Yukihira Sōma Yukihira mugshot.png|Sōma Yukihira mugshot Childhood_Soma_cooking.png|Sōma began cooking at a very young age. (Extra) Encouragement_clap.png|Jōichirō claps Sōma's hands hard to calm him down. (Chapter 31) Young_Soma_with_Kiyo.png|Sōma, aged 10 and Kiyo. (Chapter 65) Soma takes Yaeko's challenge.png|Sōma boldly accepts Yaeko Minegasaki's challenge. (Chapter 1) Soma_roast_pork.png|Soma explains the secret behind his Roast Pork, Just Kidding. (Chapter 1) Soma_quadkill.png|''It wasn't much!'' (Chapter 1) Family_departure.png|Jōichirō Yukihira bids Sōma farewell as Restaurant Yukihira closes. (Chapter 1) Soma_arrives_at_Totsuki.png|A shocked Sōma arrives at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Chapter 1) Jōichirō teases Sōma.png|Jōichirō teases Sōma. (Chapter 1) Soma_meets_Erina.png|Sōma meets Erina Nakiri. (Chapter 2) Soma_and_the_infamous_speech.png|Sōma's infamous speech. (Chapter 4) Soma_and_Erina_opening_day.png|''I'll exhaust my cooking to it's limits''. (Chapter 4) Soma_gears_up_with_Megumi.png|Sōma, alongside Megumi Tadokoro, prepare to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Chapter 5) Happy_to_serve.png|''Happy to serve!'' (Chapter 5) Polar Star Dormitory.png|Sōma arrives at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 6) Soma_questions_Satoshi.png|Sōma asks Satoshi Isshiki the requirements for being an Elite Ten Council member. (Chapter 8) Sōma_defends_Kanichi.png|Sōma defends Kanichi from being pushed over by Ikumi Mito. (Chapter 10) Ikumi_threatens_Soma.png|Ikumi provokes Sōma prior to their Shokugeki. (Chapter 10) Don_RS_in_despair.png|The Don RS, seemingly in low spirits after several failed attempts to make a dish that can rival Ikumi's. (Chapter 11) Sōma vs Ikumi.png|Sōma vs Ikumi. (Chapter 12) The_don_is_done.png|Sōma prompts Ikumi to taste his dish. (Chapter 13) Soma_wins_first_shokugeki.png|Sōma's first Shokugeki victory. (Chapter 13) Polar_Star_heading_to_camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) Takumi_arrives.png|Takumi Aldini challenges Sōma during the training camp. (Chapter 15) Megumi_and_Soma_lakeside_fishing.png|Megumi panics as Sōma calmly fishes for ingredients. (Chapter 16) Takumi_vows_to_challenge_Soma.png|Takumi challenges Sōma to a Shokugeki should they cross ways again. (Chapter 19) Erina_gets_bumped.png|Sōma bumps into Erina. (Chapter 20) Dōjima_taking_a_bath.png|Gin Dōjima takes a bath and meets Sōma. (Chapter 20) Dōjima_remembers_Satoshi.png|Sōma ponders as Gin recalls his meeting with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 20) Soma_tempts_Shinomiya.png|Sōma challenges Kojirō Shinomiya to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 21) Soma_determined.png|A determined Sōma refuses to back out from Gin's challenge. (Chapter 23) Soma_claps_Megumi's_hands.png|Sōma claps Megumi's hands to calm her down. (Chapter 23) Coins_for_Shinomiya.png|Megumi on the verge of losing her Shokugeki. (Chapter 25) Soma_slams_after_loss.png|Sōma vents his frustration after the Shokugeki. (Chapter 27) Don't_be_reckless.png|Yūki slaps Sōma for challenging Shinomiya to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 27) Takumi_and_Ikumi_worry_for_Soma.png|Takumi and Ikumi rush to ask of Sōma's Shokugeki. (Chapter 28) Alice_meets_Soma.png|Alice Nakiri meets Sōma for the first time. (Chapter 29) Soma_the_dancing_cook.png|Sōma races against time to pass the training camp. (Chapter 31) I_have_Yukihira.png|Sōma retains his loyally towards Restaurant Yukihira and declines Hiromi Sena's offer to work in Tōtsuki Resort. (Chapter 34) Soma_rides_with_Erina.png|Sōma travels back to Tōtsuki with Erina after the training camp. (Chapter 34) Sōma reopens Restaurant Yukihara.png|Sōma reopens Restaurant Yukihira. (Chapter 35) Soma_heads_to_Mozuya.png|Sōma and co head to the Mozuya. (Chapter 35) Ikumi bullies Mayumi.png|Sōma tells Ikumi to stop bullying Mayumi. (Chapter 36) Sōma_challenges_Kinu.png|Kinu Nakamozu lets her feelings known after Sōma taunts her. (Chapter 36) Soma_Ikumi_and_Mayumi_in_Karaage_Wars.png|Sōma, Ikumi and Mayumi Kurase experimenting on dishes to oppose Mozuya. (Chapter 36) Sōma's strategy in effect.png|Sōma and the others put their strategy in effect. (Chapter 37) Etsuya_threatens_Soma.png|Etsuya Eizan threatens Sōma. (Chapter 39) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Alice's presumption on the Elite Ten Council's successors. (Chapter 40) Soma_Ikumi_Isami_and_Takumi_bid_farewell.png|Sōma and co prepares for the upcoming Autumn Election. (Chapter 41) Joichiro_presents_a_feast_to_Polar_Star.png|Jōichirō cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Jōichirō tests Sōma.png|Jōichirō wants to see how much his son has grown in his cooking ability since he left home. (Chapter 41) Soma_we're_doing_it.png|Sōma accepts Jōichirō's challenge. (Chapter 42) Jōichirō's words of encouragement.png|Jōichirō tells Sōma not to lose to anyone until he loses to him again. (Chapter 43) Soma_and_Megumi_all_fired_up.png|Sōma and Megumi getting fired up for the Autumn Election. (Chapter 43) Shiomi Seminar.png|Sōma and Megumi arrive at Shiomi Seminar. (Chapter 44) Soma_takes_a_challenge.png|Sōma proposes to make a better curry dish. (Chapter 45) Soma_on_losing.png|''For me, losing at this point of time isn't a problem at all.'' (Chapter 46) Soma_curry_testing.png|Sōma researching on curry dishes. (Chapter 46) Soma_heads_to_the_election.png|A determined Sōma heads towards the Autumn Election preliminaries. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Arena_Exterior.png|Sōma arrives at the 43rd Annual Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Stage.png|Sōma enters at the huge Shokugeki hall. (Chapter 47) Soma_meets_Hayama_at_the_AE.png|Minutes prior to the Autumn Election, Sōma meets Akira again. (Chapter 47) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Sōma with the other Autumn Election candidates. (Chapter 47) Soma_and_Akira_just_watch.png|Sōma taunts Akira during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 49) Soma_aroma_bomb.png|Sōma introduces his dish in the Autumn Election preliminaries. (Chapter 58) Soma_aroma_bomb_2.png|Akira Hayama witnesses the aroma bomb. (Chapter 58) Soma_Akira_fight.png|An metaphoric image of Sōma and Akira's culinary battle. (Chapter 59) Ikumi_stalking_Soma_and_Megumi.png|Ikumi stalking on Sōma and Megumi during the celebrations. (Chapter 60) Soma_and_Megumi_follows_Satoshi.png|Sōma follows Satoshi to the DEF Kitchen. (Chapter 60) Satoshi business in car.png|Sōma with Satoshi and Megumi in a taxi. (Chapter 61) Soma_vs_Alice.png|Sōma faces Alice Nakiri in the first round of the main tournament. (Chapter 62) Ryoko_assists_Soma.png|Ryōko Sakaki assists Sōma in his preparation of the Main Tournament. (Chapter 63) Soma_questions_Alice_on_the_bento.png|''Is it really amazing as a bento?'' (Chapter 65) Soma_and_Alice_prelude_of_sensation.png|Sōma taunts Alice as he prepares to reveal his dish's true nature. (Chapter 65) Soma_cheap_candy.png|Sōma shows Alice a packet of cheap candy. (Chapter 66) Senzaemon declares Sōma as the winner.png|Senzaemon Nakiri declares Sōma as the victor of the first Quarterfinals match. (Chapter 66) The_qualifiers_collide.png|Hisako and Akira walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Chapter 72) Soma_meets_Subaru.png|Sōma's second encounter with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 72) Soma_belittles_Subaru.png|Sōma counters Subaru's mockery. (Chapter 80) I'll quit being a cook.png|Sōma claims that he will quit as a chef if he loses. (Chapter 80) Ikumi_mad_at_Soma.png|Ikumi angered by Sōma's recklessness. (Chapter 81) Soma_shocking_news.png|Mitsuru Sōtsuda informs Sōma of the fast-spreading news about his upcoming Shokugeki match. (Chapter 81) Yukihira vs Mimasaka Shokugeki.jpg|Sōma and Subaru depicted in an ancient battle. (Chapter 84) Semifinals_Soma.png|Sōma as he cooks various beef parts in the Semifinals. (Chapter 86) One_more_win.png|Sōma taunts Erina after his Semifinal Shokugeki match as the gap between them narrows. (Chapter 89) The_TAE_Finals.png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Elction Finals. (Chapter 97) Soma_on_the_phone_with_Joichiro.png|Sōma talks to Jōichirō after the Election and states his new resolve. (Chapter 104) Soma_arrives_at_Western_Cuisine_Mitamura.png|Sōma arrives at his first Stagiaire location, the Western Cuisine Mitamura. (Chapter 105) Mitamura_asks_for_autographs.png|Mamoru Mitamura asks for Sōma and Hisako's autographs. (Chapter 106) Soma_serves_with_haste.png|Sōma serves the customers with outstanding efficiently, earning praise from all the staff. (Chapter 106) Sōma's question to Hisako.png|Sōma asks Hisako a question regarding the future of Western Cuisine Mitamura. (Chapter 107) Sōma and Shimizu.png|Sōma waits to take his next order while Shimizu nostalgically tastes the Mitamura Special Napolitan. (Chapter 108) Hisako_confesses_her_weakness.png|Sōma listens as Hisako makes her feelings towards Erina known and confesses her weakness. (Chapter 109) Kitchen of Shino's Tokyo.png|Sōma in the kitchen of Shino's Tokyo during the first day of its trial period. (Chapter 111) Sōma learns new cooking techniques.png|Sōma learns new French cooking techniques. (Chapter 112) Kojirō teaching Sōma.png|Kojirō teaching Sōma. (Chapter 115) 92md Generation Nine Students.png|Sōma sits with the other students. (Chapter 118) Shokugeki Weekly Shonen Jump.png|Issue 52 of the 2012 edition of Shōnen Jump Volume_1.jpg|Volume 1 cover Volume_3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Volume_10.jpg|Volume 10 cover Volume_11.jpg|Volume 11 cover Volume 12.jpg|Volume 12 cover Chapter_1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter_5.png|Chapter 5 cover Chapter_8.png|Chapter 8 cover Chapter_9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter_11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter_19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter_27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter_29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter_33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter_34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter_36.png|Chapter 36 cover Chapter_42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter_43.png|Chapter 43 cover Chapter_48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter_64.jpg|Chapter 64 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter_76.jpg|Chapter 76 cover Chapter_81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter_95.jpg|Chapter 95 cover Chapter_98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter_101.jpg|Chapter 101 cover Chapter_103.png|Chapter 103 cover Chapter_106.jpg|Chapter 106 cover Chapter_107.png|Chapter 107 cover Chapter 110.png|Chapter 110 cover Chapter 112.jpg|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 118.jpg|Chapter 118 cover |-| Anime= Sōma Yukihira (anime).png|Sōma Yukihira Young Sōma cooking (anime).png|Sōma began cooking at a very young age. (Episode 1) Restaurant Yukihira (Interior).png|Sōma serves his customers at Restaurant Yukihira. (Episode 1) Episode 1.png|Sōma standing in front of Restaurant Yukihira. (Episode 1) Sōma takes Yaeko's challenge (anime).png|Sōma takes Yaeko Minegasaki's challenge. (Episode 1) Sōma quadkill (anime).png|Sōma satisfied his customers. (Episode 1) Yukihira Departure.png|Jōichirō Yukihira bids Sōma farewell as Restaurant Yukihira closes. (Episode 1) Sōma arrives at Totuski (anime).png|Sōma arrives at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Episode 1) Sōma meets Erina and Hisako.png|Sōma meets Erina Nakiri and Hisako Arato. (Episode 2) Soma_serves_the_Transforming_Furikake_Gohan_(anime).png|Sōma serves the Transforming Furikake Gohan. (Episode 2) Soma_and_the_infamous_speech_(anime).png|Sōma's infamous speech. (Episode 3) Soma_and_Erina_opening_day_(anime).png|''I'll exhaust my cooking to it's limits''. (Episode 3) Chapelle_starts_the_class_(anime).png|Sōma listens as Roland Chapelle orders to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Episode 3) Episode 3.png|Roland Chapelle passes Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro. (Episode 3) Happy to serve!.gif|"Happy to serve!" (Episode 3) Soma_and_Megumi_become_friends.png|Megumi thanks Sōma for his help in their first class. (Episode 3) Polar Star Dormitory (anime).png|Sōma arrives at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 4) Sōma_takes_on_Fumio's_challenge_(anime).png|Sōma takes on Fumio Daimidō's test. (Episode 4) The_Polar_Star_in_Marui's_room_(anime).png|Sōma and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for the welcome party for him. (Episode 4) Episode 4.png|Sōma and Polar Star during the welcome party. (Episode 4) Episode 5.png|Sōma and Satoshi Isshiki shake hands after their cooking duel. (Episode 5). Soma questions Satoshi (anime).png|Sōma asks Satoshi Isshiki on how to become one of the Elite Ten. (Episode 5) Soma,_Megumi,_Ryoko_and_Yuki_picking_up_vegetables.png|The Polar Star members in the Polar Star Garden. (Episode 6) Soma_and_Megumi_looking_at_the_billboard.png|Sōma looks for Research Societies with Megumi. (Episode 6) Sōma_defends_Kanichi_(anime).png|Sōma defends Kanichi from Ikumi Mito. (Episode 6) Ikumi threatens Soma (anime).png|Sōma provoked by Ikumi. (Episode 6) Don_RS_in_despair_(anime).png|The Don RS seemingly preparing a dish in vain. (Episode 6) Sōma pondering about his first Shokugeki.png|Sōma pondering about his first Shokugeki. (Episode 6) Sōma vs Ikumi (anime).png|Sōma about to face Ikumi. (Episode 7) The don is done (anime).png|Sōma prompts Ikumi to taste his dish. (Episode 7) Soma wins first shokugeki (anime).png|Sōma wins his first Shokugeki. (Episode 7) Kibou no Uta.png|Sōma in Kibou no Uta Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Sōma in Spice |-| Others= A la carte novel 3.jpg|À la carte novel 3 cover Shokugeki_no_Soma_Main.png|Sōma Yukihira All cast.jpg|Sōma with the other main cast Soma takumi kurokiba hayama.jpg|Sōma with Takumi, Ryō and Akira Anime poster.jpg|Anime promotion poster Sōma Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Council Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery